Overcoming Fear
by EW4eva
Summary: Meet Rachael Cole, a Hufflepuff with a few problems, like her klutziness and fear of flowers. Can love get tangled in the mix? Meet Michael Hall, he also has a major problem, what may you ask? Oh just the fact that he's in love with his best friend!


Overcoming Fear

My grandfather used to say that we aren't human unless we fear something. Which I suppose MUST be true, seeing as even the greatest and/or the most evil people in the world all had something to create there downfall.

But still, I have a feeling that whoever was up there when I was being created decided to have a little bit of fun and say, "Hey why not screw this kid up and watch her squirm?" Well guess what? I'm not laughing!

I mean, seriously, somebody didn't like me very much… I have a feeling you're confused, let me explain a little further. Oh, and I should probably start with who I am…

My name is Rachael Cole, and I am in my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I also think it would be wise to tell you that I'm a Hufflepuff, and I think I live up to the student's views of my house. I am a duffer, in ever sense of it. I mean the hat barely touched my head before it screamed, "Hufflepuff!" I wouldn't have been surprised if siren's had started going off and the whole student body started laughing and chanting, "Hufflepuff! Hufflepuff!"

Ok, so maybe I'm getting a tad bit carried away. Professor Sprout probably wouldn't like my views on her, er, our house. She would tell me things like, "Now, now, Rachael, you and I both know that Hufflepuff is a wonderful house and you don't get put into this house because of your lack of magical ability OR some fears you might possess but rather for the way you treat others…"

Ok, maybe I should tell you now that I've already had this conversation… in my first year. But Professor Sprout is wrong, oh so wrong! Well, at least about me. I was put in this house not because of the way I treat others, oh no, but rather my lack of magical ability AND my fears of just about everything. And when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING!

Don't look at me like that, I'm telling the truth. I could sit here all day and list all the things that would send me running over the hill, screaming. Anything from spiders to flowers... And yes, I did just say flowers. DON'T LAUGH! You'd be afraid of them too if one of them attacked you while you were about to make your way out of the greenhouses and to your next class. I was scarred for life because of that… SCARRED FOR LIFE!

Not only am I afraid of everything, but I'm also too afraid to find out what I'm most afraid of… In my third year we were studying Boggarts in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Anyway the professor, thought it would be a good idea to do a practically exam… yes, extremely witty…after hearing this news I fell deadly ill… or at least that's what it seemed like to my fellow classmates.

Well after making a rather convincing display (If I do say so myself) were I ended up fainting. I was sent off to the Hospital Wing, and allowed to have the remainder of the day off.

So, not only am I the biggest wuss that I think ever walked the face of the earth, but I'm also the least talented witch EVER! I once even set my OWN robes on fire while trying to light the fire… ok, so maybe that wasn't due to my lack of ability, but rather my own stupidity. Let's just say, after that I made it a habit to always check to make sure my wand was facing in the correct direction before even attempting to perform a spell.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, so I'm a Hufflepuff, and I've already explained why… It's actually surprising that I managed to find myself a group of friends. Catherine and Michael Hall, my two and only best friends. Kate (as she preferred to be called) and Michael, or rather Cat and Mouse as I prefer to call them (I think I might still have a bruise for saying that in front of them), are twins. If Kate was a boy (or Michael a girl, whatever way you want to look at it) I swear to Merlin that you'd never be able to tell the two apart.

Kate and Michael are both the same height (which is a good few inches taller than me), have the same facial features (though I swear Michael's nose is a tad bit bigger!), have the same light brown hair (though Kate's reaches about an inch or two below her ears and Michael's barely passed the tip of his ears), and the same blue-green eyes. Oh, and did I mention that they are both chasers on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team?

One thing that has always surprised me was how Kate and Michael were such good friends. I mean I would have no idea seeing as I was an only child, but from what I have seen or heard about other siblings, was that they usually fought. Not Michael and Kate! Nope, they always managed to stay friends (not that I minded, seeing as I don't think I could live without either of them); even though they still have other friends outside our little loop. Oh well, I'm not complaining!

Now let's move on to me. I could sum myself up in one word: completely, and absolutely average… ok, so maybe that's four words, but whatever! I'm average height, average weight, have averagely dull features, with averagely dull brown hair, and averagely dull brown eyes. Hmm… maybe I should describe myself as 'averagely dull'.

Well then, now that I've told you about almost everything there is to know about me, let's move on. How about we tune in to what I'm currently doing… It's a cold, rainy day; my team and I are in the middle of a bloody, and gruesome match against the ever so horrible Slytherins.

I was searching helplessly for the golden, winged snitch, while also trying to dodge the many bludgers that were being sent my way. I sighed, just about ready to give up hope when something caught my eye. My head spun around so quickly I was surprised I didn't fall off my broom.

Yes! It was the snitch. Grinning happily, I put on a burst of speed, heading straight for the Slytherin goal post. I didn't dare turn around, but I had a feeling that the Slytherin seeker was right on my tail. I stretch out my hand, ready to grasp the snitch that was trying to fly out of reach. My fingers were inches away when I heard someone shout, "COLE, WATCH OUT!" I didn't have time to even think, because barely a second later I felt something collide into my back, throwing me against my broom.

I let out a gasp of pain, and the Slytherin seeker passed me. My determination grew, 'they couldn't win!' I thought to myself. I moved my broom forward, surprising myself by the sudden burst of speed that my broom gave. However, I continued on, catching up to the other seeker. His fingers were barely an inch away. I did the only thing I could do! I smashed into him, catching him by surprise. I then managed to reach forward and grab the struggling snitch.

"HUFFLEPUFF WINS! HUFFLEPUFF WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!" I landed on the ground, rather gracefully I might add, throwing my arm with the snitch into the air, hearing the crowd cheering my name! The Hufflepuffs all came swarming onto the Pitch, Michael and Kate in the lead, sweeping me up and carrying me all the way to the Hufflepuff common room where we had the biggest party in Hufflepuff history, and all in my honor.

Now, I must ask, who out of the people reaching this actually BELIEVED my cock-and-bull story? No really, I want to know! See, my friends tell me all the time that I tell the most unbelievable stories, so I just wanted to make sure… But I don't blame you if you actually believed me, seeing as you don't know me THAT well. Sadly, I don't play Quidditch, and for good reasons too!

1. I'm afraid of heights

2. I'm pretty sure I would suck at Quidditch, seeing as I am horrible at aiming, blocking, and catching things…

3. I am afraid of bludgers

4. I am afraid of big, Slytherin goons

5. I'm afraid of the clubs that the big, Slytherin goon beaters carry

And last, but most certainly not least

6. I'm afraid of brooms. (Don't look at me like that! I had a very terrifying experience when I was younger! [I'm muggle-born by the way] I blame my mother actually, seeing as she was the one who left the closet door open and a broom right next to it. A long story short: 2 year old + broom + open closet + overactive imagination = SCARRED FOR LIFE!

Anyway, let us tune into to what is ACTUALLY happening… I'm sitting in History of Magic, daydreaming as usual. Kate is sitting right next to me, fast asleep. Not a very bad idea actually… most of the class had dozed off ages ago, though some of the rare students were actually managing to take notes.

I had no idea how anybody could manage to listen to our bozo of a professor and actually stay awake. Anyway, Michael was sitting in his usual seat, which is one desk over and one desk back from mine (does that even make sense?). Anyway, he sits with one of his friends Chris, seeing as we aren't allowed to have more than two to a table.

I turned to look back at Michael, and was surprised to see that he was staring right at me, in some sort of a daze, with a weird little smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he seemed to wake up, turning to face the front with rapt attention, while a little bit of pink began to color his cheeks. What the bloody HELL?

I turned back around, completely and utterly confused. I grabbed some parchment and tore a piece off from the bottom and wrote: 'What are you staring at? I didn't know I was that interesting… Do I have something on my face?'

I signed it 'Ray' and then folded it up, writing Michael on the outside. Taking aim, I flicked the piece of paper across the room. Too bad I have such crappy aim. It ended up hitting Chris in the forehead, who continued to sleep on, and bounced off, landing at the edge of the table. From the corner of my eye, I watched at Michael slowly grabbed the piece of parchment and after staring at it for a second like it was a bomb, opened it. He slowly scanned the lines, then continued to stare at the parchment for what seemed like hours. He then picked up his quill and was about to reply when… the bell rang.

I turned back around, shaking Kate awake. And we packed up. I turned around to talk to Michael, but he was already gone. I frowned.

"Where did Michael go?"

I turned back to Kate who was looking at the empty seat with a frown and shrugged.

"Let's head down to lunch," she nodded and we made our way out the classroom and towards the Great Hall. We talked about some homework assignment for Potions as we walked. I really wasn't paying attention. Even though I tried desperately to push Michael's weird behavior out of my head.

After we entered the Great Hall, we headed towards our usually seats at the Hufflepuff Table. To my great surprise, when we reached it Michael was already there and talking to some other 6th year Hufflepuff guy. He greeted us when we sat down, then continued his conversation about some Quidditch game in Bulgaria. I stared at him oddly for a second, and then inwardly shrugged. He must have just been really hungry or something… I then pushed the event to the back of my mind and started another conversation with Kate.

___________________________________

I read in a book somewhere that it is better to confess your love to someone and face the possibility of getting hurt rather than to keep your feelings to yourself and never learn what might have happened. Well whoever wrote that was a nutcase. I for one, would rather jump off the Astronomy Tower than ever do that!

My name is Michael Hall, and I have a major problem. I am in love. Yes, you heard me right, in love. True, I may only be 16, but I am positive I am in love. And do you want to hear the worst part? She is my best friend.

I don't know what's worse: being in love will someone who doesn't even know your name, or being in love with someone who could most likely think of you as a brother. I have a feeling it is the latter, but maybe that is just because that is my current situation.

Anyway, you might be wondering how long I've been in love with her. I'm not exactly sure. If I had to pinpoint a certain day, I would say it was in my fourth year...

----------

We were in the middle of a Quidditch match against Gryffindor, who were leading by thirty points. Kate and I were passing the quaffle back-and-forth, heading straight for the Gryffindor goal post. I was getting ready to throw it into the goal when from the corner of my eye I saw something whizzing towards me, I didn't even have time to dive out of the way, if I wanted to. The bludger collided with my head, making a horrible cracking noise.

I don't remember much after that, just falling… When I woke up I was in the Hospital Wing, and I could tell it was night-time. I had no idea how long I was unconscious, and my head felt like it would explode in any second. It took me a minute or two, but I became acutely aware of something touching my hand.

I sat up a bit and looked down in shock. It was Rachael and she was fast asleep her hand over mine. She was sitting in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs and her upper body was spread across my bed. I smiled a bit as she slept on, her mouth slightly ajar, and her face completely blank and angelic.

I just stared at her for a moment, smiling stupidly for some odd reason. She moved slightly, then her eyes opened slowly. She looked at me, tired for a minute, and then as if she was electrocuted she jumped up.

"You're awake!" she cried happily. She then turned towards the door to make sure the nurse wouldn't come bursting in, and then said more quietly, "I thought you'd never wake up!"

"How long have I been out?" I had asked.

"Three days," she said sadly, though she still could not manage to wipe the happy smile off her face.

I smiled and then said, "I'm glad you enjoyed your time without my presence."

She frowned and then rolled her eyes. I smiled again.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in your dorm, I'm pretty sure it's more comfortable than that chair…"

She frowned again, looking down at the chair in question, and shrugged.

"It's not too bad… though I must admit that my arse is starting to hurt," I chuckled at this as she continued, "Besides, I was worried about you…"

I raised my eyebrows, and for some strange reason my insides went all haywire and I felt extremely happy.

"And so was Kate," The happy feeling began to deflate a bit, "She was going to stay too but I told her to go to bed tonight, she was here last night," feeling sinking horribly… "So I stayed, I don't think I have ever been so worried before…"

Feeling rising! "Thanks," I said with a smile.

"No problem," she said with a smile, "Anything for a friend!" Feeling popped.

---------

But for some reason after that day I felt very different towards my friend. I don't know why it took me that long to realize, but it did. Since then, I've always found myself drifting off during class, and taking glances here and there. Which brings me to where I currently am, History of Magic.

I love this class, usually everyone, or almost everyone is a sleep, including Rachael. Which means that I am free to just stare off in her direction. I know I'm sounding ridiculous, but I CAN'T help it! I love her!

Today however, Ray wasn't sleeping, she was staring off into space, something that I've caught her doing way too often. I smiled as her eyebrows furrowed, and then her face lit up. I wish I knew what she was thinking… I wish she would stare over here, at me so that I could look into her eyes… she has such beautiful eyes.

I haven't described her yet, have I? She is the most beautiful person I have ever met, or at least to me. She is a few inches shorter than me, her eyes level with my chin. She has brown hair, and if you look carefully you can see that it has all different color browns in it. She also has the most amazing eyes I have ever seen.

They're brown, all different browns depending on her mood. They turn rather dark when she gets angry or upset. And then they turn light brown, with a tint of gold when she's happy. She also had the most angelic features, and her face had small, but adorable freckles.

I was so absorbed in my observation, that I didn't even notice that she was staring right at me, oh shit! I knew that I was wearing that goofy smile I got whenever I looked at her. She raised her eyebrow at me, and I quickly turned towards the front, feeling the blush that was creeping onto my cheeks.

Great, just great, now she was going to ask me why I was staring at her like a complete and utter moron. I pray to Merlin that she wouldn't be able to figure out WHY I was staring at her, then it would be the end of my life as I knew it…

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I saw something fly across my table and hit Chris in the head, then land in the corner of my desk. I didn't even chance a glance at the person I knew it was from. I looked at the paper for a second and then I slowly reached for it. After looking at it for who knows how long, I slowly unraveled it.

'What are you staring at? I didn't know I was that interesting… Do I have something on my face?

~Ray'

Great… what was I supposed to say? 'Sorry, yes you are very interesting, seeing as I've been madly in love with you for almost three years now.' I don't think so! After a few minutes of thinking I grabbed my quill, and was about to write something along the lines of: 'Sorry, just thinking about the time you got out of your flying lesson by pretending to get whacked in the head with your broom!' when the bell rang. I threw all my things in my bag, and practically ran out of the classroom. I was about to head back to the common room, when I figured that would look too suspicious and I decided to act like nothing happened…Hey, it'll work!

_____________________

I yawned as I made my way down to the Great Hall, Kate must of already left, so I went down by myself. Mike, had been acting a little off since that day in History of Magic, but I figured it was his Quidditch nerves seeing as they had a match in a couple of days.

The only problem with this was that I couldn't manage to take him off of my mind. It was almost as if… no.

I walked into the Great Hall, making my way to the Hufflepuff table. Michael was already there and smiled at me as I sat down across from him. My stomach gave a little jolt but I decided to just ignore it.

"Nice to see you finally decided to wake up, Sleeping Beauty," he said with a smirk.

I glared at him and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Where'd Kate get off to?" I asked while trying to stifle another yawn.

He frowned for a second, but then shrugged. A second later he looked behind me and smiled.

"Hey, where'd you get off to?"

"Library, had to finish my Transfiguration homework…" Kate said as she sat down next to me.

I smiled at her and then continued to eat my toast. Yawning once more, I stood up. "I think I better go do that too, see ya later!" I say as I turned and headed out of the Great Hall.

__________________________

I watched her go sadly, every time we were alone she would ask were Kate was. I sighed and looked down at my plate, completely forgetting that somebody else was sitting across from me, watching everything I was doing.

"You like her, don't you?"

I practically fell off my bench. I quickly glanced at Kate who was smirking, SMIRKING!

"Wha- What?"

"You like her, it's so obvious." she said, her smirk growing wider, "I've known about it for a while now, I mean you glance at her just about every two seconds…"

I groaned, was I THAT obvious? What if she knew? What if she knew and she just wasn't saying anything, because she didn't want to ruin the friendship. Kate seemed to read my mind.

"Don't worry, Ray is too thick-headed, she hasn't noticed a thing."

I sighed, half from relief, and half from frustration. Sometimes I wished that she would just figure it out, so that I could stop hiding my feelings. It was obvious I wasn't about to tell her anytime soon.

"What should I do?" I asked while placing my head on the table.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, "Tell her!"

"What!" I practically shouted as my head jumps up from the table. "I'm not going to tell her! It's obvious she doesn't feel the same way…"

"Oh, come on!" she said while rolling her eyes, "That's only because she's never even thought about there being a 'you and her'"

"Oh thanks, that makes me feel MUCH better," I say sarcastically while dropping my head back onto the table.

She rolled her eyes, or at least I thought she did, seeing as I wasn't looking at her, and said, "Well, when are you going to tell her? Because I can't let your moping go on any longer. Either you tell her, or I will!"

I looked up at her in horror.

"Wha- What?"

"You heard me! You have a week starting now, have fun!" she said brightly as she got up and stalked out of the Great Hall.

Why that little-! I glared at the now closed doors. I then sighed and got up. Damn my sister and her damn annoying habit of always butting into my damn life!

-----------

It had been six days so far… I was practically going crazy seeing as I had exactly (I stared at the clock) 12 hours and 37 minutes left to tell Ray… I was currently sitting in the common room, trying to figure out how in hell I was going to tell her.

I just sat there, in my chair, wondering what on earth I should do, when the portrait opened and in walked- surprise, surprise- Rachael. She looked around for a second, I tried to make myself as small as possible but it didn't work, she spotted me and walked over. She didn't look happy either.

"Michael McKenzie Hall!" I cringed at the sound of my middle name. The only other people in the common room were two first years, who quickly scurried out at the sound of Ray's screaming. "Why the HELL have you been avoiding me?"

She glared at me, and I just stared back at her.

"I wa- wasn't…" I stuttered out. She rolled her eyes at me, but calmed down a little and sat down in the armchair across from me. Truth was, I had been avoiding her.

"I really don't like to be lied to Michael," she said more quietly this time. I sighed.

"I haven't been avoiding you…" I stopped at her glare, "Fine, I have."

She softened up considerable after my confession, "Why?" she asked softly. I just stared at her. I couldn't help it. She looked so amazing; sitting there, her face lit up from the fireplace and her expression set in a puzzled frown. What I said next, was completely not by my free will. Maybe it was from all the pressure, maybe it was from her, just sitting there staring at me, waiting to hear the truth. Either way I think I said the stupidest thing I've ever said in my entire life.

" I LOVE YOU!"

My face instantly turned the deepest of reds ever know to human kind. What was worse was her reaction, she was sitting there, completely shocked, not moving a muscle. I inwardly pleaded, SAY SOMETHING!

"Wha- what?" she asked practically in a whisper.

" I- I- er… lo- love you…"

And before I could even stop myself I was off, blabbing like a complete, and absolute fool.

"I've loved you for so long! I've never felt so strongly for anyone else in my entire life. You're the most beautiful, and amazing person I have ever met. I always stare at you praying to Merlin that I might be able to catch you staring at me, but I never do. And I know that you probably don't feel the same way and that's fine as long as I'm finally able to get this all off my chest. I really don't care how you feel about me… actually scratch that I DO care, I care so much it hurts… I love you so much it hurts!"

She was staring at me during my entire rant, and during the entire thing I had somehow managed to stand up, even though I felt like I was going to collapse, and began to pace back and forth as I spilled my heart out to her. I then stopped and turned to her. She was looking at me, shell-shocked, and mouth ajar.

She then did the strangest thing, I would have even imagined. She stood up, marched straight over to me, stood on her toes, and kissed me square on the mouth. Shock, that is all I felt at first. Then the situation began to sink in and I put my arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

Amazing, that's the only word I can use to describe it. I don't know how long we stood there, but she finally pulled away. I looked down at her, and she up at me. She smiled and said, "You worry too much." She then pulled me into another long kiss.

THE END

------------------

A/N: how was that? I got this idea today and decided to write it since I was bored. It was by far the longest chapter I have ever written, 14 whole pages on Microsoft Works! And that's a lot for me. Anyway, the whole point of this was overcoming fear, as they both manage to do in the end… I never really planned it like that, but then again I never do. I let my stories lead me to where they want to go…

Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought about it. I really do love feedback, positive or negative. Though I must say I rather enjoy positive a bit more!

Disclaimer: I own most of this, seeing as the only Harry Potter related things I mentioned, were Hogwarts, the houses, anything that has to do with Quidditch, and the different classes.


End file.
